The Goat Rancher and the Mayor's Daughter
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: A collection of LinkxIlia drabbles.
1. Serenity

**For those of you who don't know, a drabble is a very short story consisting of exactly 100 words. These are all going to be LinkxIlia, although some of them may be one-sided. Some will be from Link's point of view, and some from Ilia's. Enjoy.**

**A/N: I know this looks kinda squished together, but for some unknown reason, no matter what I do, it won't let me space this out. o.0 **

* * *

We stood facing each other, our bare feet tickled by the fresh, cool spring water. Memories of a long lost childhood filled the air. We laughed, as our hair danced in the gentle breeze. No other sound was made; we simply enjoyed the peace and serenity of it all. I gazed into her beautiful emerald green eyes, and pulled her closer. I never wanted to let go. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, the one that could light up the entire forest. I could not have asked for anything more at that moment. She was all I truly needed.

* * *

**There. Like it? Hate it? Review please. Flamers, I don't care how much you hate Ilia. Just don't tell me here.**

**Oh, and by the way, I am accepting guest authors' contributions. Just PM me if you would like to. It must be a drabble, exactly 100 words, and it must be LinkxIlia.**


	2. Flying

**This is guest authored by my good friend, XDown2EarthX (aka D2E).**

* * *

There was no sound but me and him. I felt awkward. There was a strange feeling in my heart, a feeling I have never felt before.

Every time I look into his eyes, my breath stops, my heart dances, and I tend to say whatever tumbles out of my mouth. He doesn't seem to mind.

But as I sat there, that feeling in my heart refused to leave.

In another daze of mine, I slowly turned to him, leaned forward and kissed him. I didn't know I could, it was just like magic. I could have sworn I was flying.

* * *

**Awww. Very nice D2E! Now review!**


	3. Second Best

**This is from another guest author, Reffer Lift. Enjoy.**

* * *

Second Best. That's what she was.

She was still second best in his eyes. She felt like an Anemone flower, a false hope that he would never love. She knew him since they were kids. She knew him before he was born. And she loved him since they were young.

And when he came up to her, to try to make her his...

She felt that he loved her.

She took his hand, and walked off with him, a smile on her face...

And she felt loved. Even if she was second best right now...'It wouldn't be forever.' she thought.

* * *

**How cute is that? Now hit that review button and give these two lovely authors some nice reviews!**


	4. Where Are You

**This is a sad one. And yes, written by me.**

* * *

Where are you? You promised me you would come home. But you're not here.

You lied.

It isn't fair.

The kids and I were so excited to finally go home after all this time. We couldn't wait to go on that caravan. Especially me. Home, to me, meant that I would see you once more. Home, to me, meant finally being with you. But you're still not back. It's been a month now. And I'm sick of waiting for you. Don't I mean anything to you at all? Or have you simply forgotten all about me on your grand adventure?

* * *

**Review please! And remember that I would always love to have some guest authors.**


	5. Waiting

**This one is similar to my previous one, but still different. It was written by Zairos, not me.**

* * *

She waits.

She waits for him to return, though the sun is setting and twilight overtakes the sky, she waits.

She is standing by the village gate, it is cold and she has begun to shiver, her arms tightly hugging herself and dreaming of the times and adventures they used to share with each other. She gazes into the distance at the fading twilight, she cries like a fool, knowing his love is not for her and remembering the sound of hoof beats that passed by her long ago. Standing in complete darkness wishing for her true love,

She waits.

* * *

**Awwww. Review, please!**


	6. Home

**I think we have enough 'let's-feel-sorry-for-poor-heartbroken-Ilia' drabbles.**

**Link's turn.**

* * *

I want to go home.

After a long year, I want to go home.

I don't want to fight any more monsters. I don't want to live on bread and sleep on cold, hard ground. I don't want to get drenched in the ice cold rain.

I want to go home.

I want to herd the goats. I want to play with the kids. I want to see Colin's new baby sister. I want to lie on the soft green grass and watch the clouds, without any care in the world.

But more than anything,

I want to see her.

* * *

**Awwe. Review please!**


	7. Snow

**This is another one written by Reffer Lift. It suits this time of year. :)**

* * *

Snow was falling from the sky. 

Ilia stood there, holding Link's hand.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Link asked her. Ilia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's more than pretty." Ilia sighed. Link cuddled closer to her. "It is because I have you." He said. Ilia smiled, and gave him a kiss. "I know. And I'm glad that you do. Because I'm glad that I have you. And I always will." Ilia said afterwards, huddling with him. Link smiled lovingly and kissed her. Snow was still falling from the sky, but the sun was in Link and Ilia's hearts.

* * *

**Happy Holidays!**


	8. Shapes in the Clouds

**I'm actually in school right now, and sort of hoping no one is reading this over my shoulder. We have a sub today in computer apps, so I'm extremely bored and have nothing else to do since all the good websites are blocked. Except Ff. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

  
"It's a cucco."

"No, it's a goat."

"Cucco."

"Goat."

"Cucco!"

"Goat!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "You two are such kids." She said.

Ilia giggled. Link looked offended.

"Us? Kids?" He asked innocently.

Beth nodded. Colin nodded in agreement.

Link looked back up at the cloud. "I still say it's a cucco."

Ilia crossed her arms. "And I still say it's a goat."

"Cucco!"

"Goat!"

"Cucco!"

"Goat!"

"Cu—mmph!" Link was interrupted by Ilia putting her lips on his in a searing kiss.

He pulled back and looked up at the cloud once more. "You know, maybe it is a goat."

* * *

**The end. Sort of random, but I think it's cute. And it's still 100 words, believe it or not.**

**Just in time too, the bell's gonna ring any second. :D  
**


	9. Work

**Sorry for not updating this in so long! My life's been so hectic, but with school winding down now I finally have a chance to resume my fics. Here's a nice little drabble for you. :)**

* * *

Sweat dripped down Link's face as he lifted the heavy bale of hay. To his right was Ilia, who was holding a slightly smaller but still very heavy bale. Link looked at her and smiled wearily.

"You don't have to help me, you know." He stated as they reached the barn. He put the bale down with a thump.

"I want to." Ilia said simply.

Link pulled her closer and held her tight, despite the sweat and the blazing heat. He kissed the top of her forehead and stroked her hair, damp with sweat, away from her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like this one or not. I think I do. Maybe. I dunno. It's better than nothing, I guess.**


	10. Promise

**Gasp! Two drabbles in one day! It's a miracle! xD**

* * *

Five-year old Ilia giggled as she chased Link across the ranch's lush green field.

Unfortunately, a rabbit hole appeared out of nowhere, conveniently placing itself right in front of Ilia's foot.

"Ouch!" She cried, falling to the ground and holding her ankle. Tears sprung from her eyes and ran down her face.

Link dashed towards her. "Ilia, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to her. Ilia sniffled and shook her head.

Link smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ilia. I'll protect you. I promise."

And to this very day, Link has never broken his promise.

* * *

**I dunno how I feel about that one either. It sounded better in my head than when I wrote it out. I guess it feels a bit rushed? But hey, it is just a drabble.**

**Remember, I'd still LOVE to have some more guest authors for this. :D**


End file.
